lo que me alcanse la vida
by nansteph14
Summary: Lucharía contra todo y contra todos…sin importar cuanto tiempo pase…o por lo menos lo que la vida le alcance. One-Shot...pasen y lean...hay NaLu para el pueblo...espero que les guste n.n


**Hola a todos…aquí de nuevo yo…**

**Esta vez les traigo un one-shot (creo que así se dice), inspirado en algo que vi cuando estaba con mi cuñada y mi sobrina de seis meses, mientras le recitaba lo que está escrito ese poema escrito en prosa para que se durmiera(increíble pero funcionó), lo que me pareció algo bonito y le pregunte que de quien era el poema, pero me dijo que no sabía a quién le pertenecía, pero que lo había escuchado en la tele cuando era pequeña y se lo había aprendido…así nació esta historia un poco extraña…**

**Espero que les guste:**

**RENUNCIA: **Los personajes nombrados a continuación, le pertenecen Hiiro Mashima, así mismo, el poema escrito en prosa le pertenece a alguien de quien desconozco totalmente. La historia es totalmente mía…

Se recomienda discreción.

**LO QUE ME ALCANSE LA VIDA**

En la habitación de una gran mansión, se podía escuchar el llanto infantil de un bebé, llanto que lograba atravesar los pasillos transitados por varios empleados. Llanto que clamaba por un poco de atención, llanto que pertenecía a una pequeña bebé de cabellos de sol, con blanca piel; adornada de mejillas sonrosadas, quien había despertado tras horas de un profundo sueño.

Minutos después, la habitación era irrumpida por la presencia de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios sujetados pulcramente en un moño alto, vestida elegantemente, quien en sus ojos color avellana solo despedía bondad; acercándose a la cuna tras ser advertida tras escuchar el llanto de que la infante se había despertado.

—Tranquila mi pequeña—.Dijo mientras cargaba a su niña. —Mamá ya está aquí.

Al sentirse segura en los brazos de su madre, la criatura mágicamente paró de llorar dejando ver sus ojos color chocolate, quienes tenían pequeños rastros de lagrimitas.

—Así está mejor mi pequeña—.dijo amorosamente. —Tu rostro solo debe estar adornado por sonrisas y no por lágrimas—.Continuo mientras la mecía suavemente en sus brazos. —Claro, habrán momentos en los que no podrás evitar que tus lágrimas se derramen, ya sea de felicidad o por tristeza. Pero siempre cuando haya motivos para llorar, debes mostrar una sonrisa, porque así podrás dar fuerzas a los que estén a tu lado.

La pequeña Lucy mostro un sonrisita y seguidamente comenzó a ser nuevamente invadida por el sueño, mientras seguía en los brazos de su madre. Mientras tanto Layla se acercaba lentamente a la cuna para depositar a su hija para descansar más cómodamente.

Nuevamente se había quedado dormida y así la dejó en su cuna, arropándola y mirándola fijamente.

—Descansa mi pequeño sol, que yo velaré tus sueños—.Comenzó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabecita adornada con mechones rubios. —Te deseo lo mejor mi Lucy, sé que en un futuro esa sonrisa que mostraras será un alivio para todos; aunque ahora eres mi bebita, que duerme en su cuna, adornada con listones y lana que abriga.

El tiempo pasará y convertirá en mi niña; en una hermosa flor parada sobre sus piernitas, Yo que soy tu madre, me pondré de rodillas y extenderé los brazos para recibirte con el amor que solo ellos pueden bridarte. Esta muñeca mía, con sus pasitos cortos buscará mis caricias.

Tomadas de la mano, iremos por la vida, mientras crezcas, llegándome a los hombros, después a la mejilla; veré como los años de gris mi pelo pinten, y que, él bebé que hoy duerme cerrando sus manitas, se ha convertido en una hermosa señorita. Pero, eso vendrá mañana; hoy eres mi niña.

Que la muerte me espere, porque me necesitas y no quiero faltarte mi Lucy…mi pequeña hijita

Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus marrones ojos, mientras la observaba en silencio aun arrodillada.

—Layla, se nos hace tarde—.Dijo el un hombre rubio que había entrado a la habitación, rompiendo con el silencio.

—shhhh… —.Respondió poniendo su dedo índice en la boca. —Silencio Jude, no querrás despertarla. —Reprendió a su esposo, mientras se ponía de pie.

—lo siento, pero es que nos esperan.

—Enseguida voy.

Dicho esto el hombre se retiró, dejando nuevamente a Layla y su dormida hija Lucy.

—Descansa mi pequeña, cuando despiertes estaré aquí para ti.

Se acercó al pequeño bultito que dormía plácidamente y depositaba un besito en su cabecita.

Se fue alejando lentamente hasta la puerta para Salir de la habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su hija. Atravesando la puerta y cerrándola levemente tras de sí.

**-Muchos años después-**

"Ahora eres mi bebita que llora en su cuna, adornada con listones y lana que abriga.

El tiempo pasará y convertirá en mi niña; en una hermosa flor parada sobre sus piernitas, Yo que soy tu madre, me pondré de rodillas y extenderé los brazos para recibirte con el amor que solo ellos pueden bridarte. Esta muñeca mía, con sus pasitos cortos buscará mis caricias.

Tomadas de la mano, iremos por la vida, mientras crezcas, llegándome a los hombros, después a la mejilla; veré como los años de gris mi pelo pinten, y que, él bebé que hoy duerme cerrando sus manitas, se ha convertido en una hermosa señorita. Pero, eso vendrá mañana; hoy eres mi niña.

Que la muerte me espere, porque me necesitas y no quiero faltarte mi Nashi…mi pequeña hijita."

—Eso fue muy hermoso Lucy. —Dijo un joven de cabellos salmón arrimado a la pared de distinto tonos color rosa.

—AYE—.Apoyó un pequeño gato con alas, que volaba a lado de su amigo.

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —. Pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Mi madre me lo decía todas las noches antes de dormir. —Respondió una dulce rubia sentada en una mecedora con un bultito envuelto en una manta color blanca. —Cuando me la recitaba, sentía que todo estaba bien, me gustaba escuchar su voz y con ella me sentía segura.

—Pues estuvo muy bien, gracias a eso, Nashi, paró de llorar —.Dijo Natsu mientras tomaba a la pequeña Nashi en brazos, para poder llevarla a su cuna.

—Aye, Natsu es un desastre hasta para cuidar a su propia hija.

— ¡Oye!—.Replicó Natsu por lo dicho de su compañero azulado, a lo que Lucy solo rió levemente.

—Pero es la verdad Natsu, si no hubiera llegado Lucy, Nashi, aun seguiría llorando…y tú con ella.

—No exageres Happy —.Dijo haciendo un puchero, lo que hiso que Lucy y Happy aumentaran su risa. —Pero…en parte…tienes razón—.Expresó en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible. Mientras arropaba a su pequeña y acariciaba su cabecita con escasos cabellos rosas.

— ¿Eh? —. Preguntaron al unísono Lucy y Happy, frenando sus risas.

— ¿A qué te refieres Natsu? —.Pregunto Lucy ante el extraño cambio de actitud de su ahora esposo.

— En nada—. Dicho esto abandonó la habitación.

—Natsu, espera. —Trato de detenerlo Happy. Pero Lucy se interpuso halando levemente de su cola.

—No te preocupas Happy—-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. —Yo iré a ver lo que le pasa… ¿Te puedo encargar por un momento a Nashi?

—Pero Lucy, ¿Estas segura?...si se despierta y llora yo no sabría que hacer—.Dijo el minino un poco desanimado.

—Sé que lo harás bien, recuerda que después de todo; tú eres su hermano mayor.

—¡Aye! —.Respondió mas animado. —Prometo que daré lo mejor de mi Lucy.

—Sé que lo harás, gracias Happy.

Lucy salió de la habitación de la pequeña en busca de su marido. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya que él se encontraba en la habitación matrimonial mirando por la ventana, perdido en los pensamientos.

—Hola—.Dijo la rubia acercándose un poco hasta él.

—Hola—.Respondió aun sin mirarla y apartar la vista de la venta.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada Lucy, es solo que…olvídalo.

—Si no fuera nada, no estarías tan afligido, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Vas a pensar que es una estupidez, Lucy, no le tomes importancia.

—Jamás pensaría eso, de algo que te tiene tan preocupado… ¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede?

—Es solo que Happy…el, tiene razón.

— ¿En qué?

— en que sin ti, estaría perdido.

—Eso no es…

—Si es cierto, Lucy—.La interrumpió. —Hasta en tu poema lo decía, decía que la muerte te esperara, porque Nashi te va a necesitar.

—Natsu, eso solo es parte de un poema, nada más.

—No es solo un poema Lucy—.Dijo Natsu dándose vuelta para encarar a Lucy, en ese momento, ella pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos tenían lágrimas, Natsu…había estado llorando. — Yo… no sabría cómo cuidar a Nashi…ella es tan pequeña, te fuiste por una hora y cuando regresaste todo era un desastre…ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo…mucho menos sabría cómo cuidar a alguien tan frágil como ella. Sin ti, no soy nada Lucy… no podría proteger a nadie sin tu ayuda.

Tras decir eso, se volvió a dar la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Lucy.

—Adelante Lucy, puedes reírte de lo débil que resulté ser…si quieres puedes abandonarme…no te detendré…yo…

Más no pudo terminar, ya que unos delicados y delgados brazos rodearon su espalda abrazándolo por la espalda. Quedando un momento en silencio.

—Me protegiste del falso Salamander: rompiendo el hechizo y después en el barco—.Habló Lucy, rompiendo por fin ese silencio que los rodeaba. — También de Phantoom Lord y hasta de mi propio padre, de varios enemigos que nos atacaron, me diste fuerza para seguir cuando íbamos a ser atacados por Agnologia, y también cuando perdí contra Flare, dándome fuerzas para no rendirme, me vengaste con Sabertooth y me fuiste a rescatar cuando estaba encerrada en el palacio real, dejando aun atrás una pelea importante para ti.

Inclusive no abandonaste a mi yo del futuro y creíste en ella. Trataste de vengarme cuando ella murió, protegiendo nuestro futuro, Nos protegiste a todos de los dragones, para poder tener el futuro que tenemos ahora…y también nos protegiste contra Tártaros, Agnologia, Zeref y E.N.D…inclusive, casi te pierdo por eso…Estuviste conmigo cuando nació Nashi, y siempre has estado conmigo, cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando sentía que iba a caer, tu siempre me impulsabas para levantarme…por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no puedes proteger a nadie…porque no es verdad, gracias a ti, tengo a mi familia, el gremio que tanto amo…gracias a ti, pude llegar hasta a ellos… Gracias a ti, tengo a mi pequeña Nashi…que es nuestra hija…la que nos necesita a los dos por igual

Natsu se había quedado estático ante las palabras de Lucy, quien lo seguía abrazando por la espalda con el rostro escondido en ella.

—Y si vuelves a decir que me aleje de ti…te juro Natsu Dragneel…que te golpeare tan fuerte hasta que se te vaya esas ideas de tu hueca cabeza, ¿De Acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—.Afirmó Natsu antes de darse la vuelta para abrazar mejor a la que ahora era su esposa. La que significaba todo: su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Los dos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, sintiéndose que si se separaban iban a quedar incompletos de algún modo. —Pero Lucy.

— ¿Si Natsu?

—Tu… ¿No te irás, verdad? —.Dijo separándose un poco para poder el rostro de ella. —Te quedarás conmigo y con Nashi para siempre ¿verdad?

—Eso no puedo decirlo Natsu, no sé qué me depare el futuro, pero si puedo afirmarte que mientras esté con ustedes, hare todo lo posible para que seamos felices y nunca volvamos a sentirnos solos, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Dijo más animado, volviendo a ser el mismo Natsu de siempre. —Y yo prometo que las protegeré de todo y todos mientras viva.

—Sé que lo harás. —Dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposo, fundiéndose en un beso. Beso, que fue interrumpido por un infantil llanto.

— ¡Natsu…Lucy! —. Se escuchó la voz de Happy desde la habitación de la pequeña Dragneel, haciendo que los dos se separaran.

— ¡Ya vamos! —.Gritaron a la vez, mientras se tomaban de la mano y dejaban su habitación con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Natsu Y Lucy, no sabían lo que les tenía deparado el destino, ni tampoco lo que enfrentarían mas adelante…lo único que sabían es que el tiempo que fueran a pasar juntos, debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

Recorrieron el pasillo que llevaba hasta el dormitorio de su pequeña aun agarrados de la mano, pero antes de entrar, Natsu detuvo a Lucy y la abrasó nuevamente, mientras se acercaba a su oreja.

—Gracias Luce—.Le dijo al oído.

— ¿Porque? —.Preguntó extrañada por su actitud.

—Por todo—.Dicho esto, se separó y entró a la habitación de su hija, dejando en el pasillo a una confundida Lucy, quien solo sonrió y siguió a Natsu para ver a su niña.

Cuando Lucy cogió a la pequeña Nashi en brazos, Natsu, se dio cuenta, que frente a él tenía el tesoro más grande que la vida le pudo haber dado, por fin se sentía completo, sentía que al ver a su esposa, a su hija y —aunque suene raro— a su hijo adoptivo Happy , tenía un motivo más para seguir luchando, mientras él estuviera ahí; los protegería…aun a costo de su propia vida.

Lucharía contra todo y contra todos…sin importar cuanto tiempo pase…o por lo menos lo que la vida le alcance.

FIN

**Y así quedó este intento de one-shot, espero que les haya gustado…aunque la verdad no sé cómo me haya quedado ya que son las 2:26 am y estoy cansada…pero quería escribir esto antes de que se me olvidara…y ahorita no estoy de ánimo para ponerme revisar…quizá lo arregle algún día…cambiando, quitando y poniendo cosas, etc, etc, etc…**

**Por favor dejen un Review…quiero saber su opinión…no sean muy rudos en cuanto a criticas…**

**Y recuerden…leer una historia sin comentar…es como entrar a tu casa y no saludar a tu madre…**

**Nos leemos…**

**PD: sobre mi otro fic, "Te Amé muy Tarde"… el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, aún está en proceso creativo…tratare de no tardar mucho**

**Saludos n.n**


End file.
